ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
People of U40
The natives of the Planet U40 in what is called the Joneus universe/continuity by fans of the Ultra Series. The people of U40 are a race of Ultras with their planet serving as that universe's equivalent to the Land of Light. History The people hailing from the planet U40, originally they were a race of beings almost identical in appearance to the people of Earth. At some point in time they came across an energy known as the Ultra Mind with which they bonded with, becoming the Ultramen. Differences from the Land of Light Ultras The first major difference between the people of U40 and the Residents of the Land of Light is that among the U40 Ultras only eight are known to change their size. Their regular size appears to be that of a normal human being but Amia is later seen at giant size in the series. Another difference is that while the Ultra spend their time in Ultra forms, the people of U40 live as humans and all of them use the Beam Flasher to transform. While the people of Planet Ultra live in cities made of crystal towers, the U40 natives dwell In lush green environments and live in buildings reminiscent of ancient Greece while wearing garments such as togas and sandals. However behind this primitive facade they possess advanced technology. While the people of the Land of Light became Ultras by the power of the Plasma Spark, the people of U40 use what is called the Ultra Mind to transform. Another difference is that their Color timers are shaped like pentagons, while the greatest among them gain star symbols on their chests. Also they can stay on Earth in Ultra Form for four minutes instead of three. Powers and Abilities *Ultra Beam: Like their counterparts in the Showa universe the people of U40 can fire energy beams from various hand positions/crystals, perhaps more than them. *'Strength and Durability': The warriors of U40 are very strong compared to a normal human, able to injure monsters immune to conventional weaponry with their bare hands. They are also similarly durable against injury. *'Energy Powers': Through the power of the Ultra Mind the people of U40 possess numerous energy manipulation abilities such as various barriers, beams, constructs etc. *Mental Abilities: The people of U40 possess mental abilities such as telepathy. *'Size Change': This is an ability that must be gained through training but every native of U40 can potentially accomplish this feat. *'Teleportation': The people of U40 are much better at this than the M78 ultras, often teleporting vast distances easily and even in human form. *'Flight': As expected of any Ultra. *'Assimilation': Like the M78 Ultras they can merge with humans, their default transformation item is the same for all of them, the Beam Flasher. Natives of U40 Ultraman Joneus: 'Main Article ' One of the Great 8, the eight strongest Ultra warriors who can become giants. Joneus was the strongest of their group. By order of the Great Elder he was sent to Earth. Needing an Earth identity he merged with Choichiro Hikari. After all the battles the two had together Joneus eventually separated from Hikari and returned home to U40. Amia: 'Main Article' The younger sister of Ultraman Joneus, unlike her brother she originally could not transform. When Joneus fell on Earth during the conflict with the Hellar Fleet, he was brought to U40 to be revived. There she met Choichiro, her brother's host, and restored his memories. During the battle with the Heller fleet, she was with the Great Elder who was captured. Sneaking into Hellar's base she too was captured and forced to watch as he was digitized into a card and her brother and friends were going to be fed to a monster. Fortunately her brother escaped and killed Hellar, while the base was coming down she revived the Great Elder and escaped. She later visited Choichiro on Earth hoping he would return to U40 but both he and her brother knew that duty would not allow that. Later she returns to Earth and for a time uses a school girl of the same name as her host, having gained the ability to change size. Loto: 'Main Article ' Elek: 'Main Article ' Pending Great 5: The other five Ultra warriors besides Joneus, Loto and Elek that make up the Great Eight warriors of U40. Like the other three named Ultras, these nameless warriors are able to grow to giant statures. Of the eight warriors Joneus was said to be the strongest of their numbers. Unlike normal residents of U40 they are granted the Star Symbols on their Color Timers as badges of courage. They have not appeared although one of them was the one who collected Hikari/Joneus when he fell on Earth. The known names are Noah, Miguel and Meregu People of U40: The natives of planet U40, these humanoid beings are one of several that inhabit the Joneus universe. Unlike the people of the Land of Light, their true forms are their human forms. They take on Ultra form by binding with an energy called the Ultra Mind. All citizens of U40 transform using Beam Flashers or at least similar objects. Among the people there is also a ruling council that serves as the government. Great Elder: The spiritual leader of the people of U40 who watches over the people of U40. During the conflict with Hellar he was captured and Amia and Choichiro were forced to watch as he was digitized into a data card. After Amia's defeat he was restored and teleported away by Amia. In the English Dub the Great Elder was the physical form of the Ultra Mind (A power and existence that was basically God). It is also a fan theory that he was the human form of Ultraman King, but that has such been disproved as they exist in different universes. Exiled Natives People of U40 banished for wishing to use the Ultra Mind's power for conquest, they have lost the ability to transform but instead gained eternal youth from their Ultra energies. Under the command of Hellar they created the Hellar fleet and seek to conquer the universe. Hellar: The leader of Hellar fleet, Hellar was an Ultra who proposed to use the powers of the Ultra Mind to conquer the universe, content in his belief in their superiority. This idea was outright rejected by the ruling body of U40 and Hellar was banished along with other like minded individuals. Stripped of their Beam Flashers and direct link to the Ultra Mind, what powers they maintained were used to make themselves biologically immortal (they didn't age) and they proceeded to create a fleet of robots, starships and monsters using their advance Ultra Science. They later attempted to attack U40 but were easily repulsed and instead turned his attentions to Earth as part of a ploy to defeat the Ultras knowing they monitored the planet and its inhabitants. Hellar's second in command Royger was put in charge of the Earth invasion and when he was later killed, the conflict escalated into all out war between him and the people of U40. Somehow he captured the great elder and later the science guard on his base planet. He digitized the elder into a data card to learn his secrets of the Ultra Mind and attempted to have the team executed, knowing one of them was host to Joneus. However Joneus was summoned and assisted by Elek and Loto who brought his then flying base crashing down. Joneus himself punched Hellar at giant size sending to him to fall to his death while the rest of the Hellar fleet was defeated. Royger: Hellar's second in command, he was put in charge of the invasion of Earth. His flagship was stationed behind Jupiter but he was eventually killed by the combined effort of the Science Guard and Ultraman Joneus. Hellar Solders: While robots in the American adaptation, in the original series they are actually natives of U40 who seperated and went with Hellar on his attempt at Universal conquest. Like Hellar, they have also lost the ability to transform but still maintained a level of connection to the Ultra Mind that once allowed them to transform. They wear battle armor very different from their previous Ultra forms. Gallery U40 People Elec_N_Loto.jpg Great_Warriors.jpg U40_Bridge.jpg u40_Civilians.jpg U40_Ship.jpg|A U40 ship U40_Fleet.jpg|U40 Fleet U40-pep-collect.jpg Trivia *Although lacking the ability to transform, Hellar is technically the first true Ultra to be evil, predating Belial, the Dark Giants of Tiga and even Evil Tiga by decades. *The People of U40 are the first Ultras shown to possess vehicles, having a space fleet. *They are the first instance of Ultra 'civilians' in the series. Category:Ultras Category:Other Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:The☆Ultraman Category:The☆Ultraman characters